


Dormir e Sonhar

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sleepiness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando ele menciona para Dean que dormir era algo que o assustava não entendeu o porque dele começar a rir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormir e Sonhar

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa durante a 5° Temporada.

Quando ele menciona para Dean que dormir era algo que o assustava não entendeu o porque dele começar a rir, aquele era um assunto muito sério. Ficar inconsciente por horas sem ter noção do que está acontecendo a sua volta e completamente a mercê de seus inimigos e sonhar era ainda mais perturbador, durante essas horas a pessoa criaria mundos em sua mente onde viveria experiências que possivelmente nunca poderia ter na vida real e onde muitas das regras da realidade do mundo desaparecem e nem sequer se percebe a estranheza da situação enquanto se está em tais sonhos, não importava o que Dean achava, não havia nada engraçado quanto a isso.

Cas se sentia cansado no final daquele dia , enfrentara demônios no inicio da tarde e anjos ao anoitecer, seus poderes estavam mais fracos a cada dia. Ele só iria entrar naquela casa para descansar um pouco, ele não ia dormir, ele só iria se deitar na cama por alguns minutos, ele não ia dormir, ele só fecharia os olhos por alguns segundos, ele não iria dor...

Na manhã seguinte quando acorda com os raios de sol batendo no seu rosto ,seu corpo se sente revitalizado e ele sorri porque naquela noite ele sonhara com Dean Winchester. Talvez dormir não fosse tão ruim assim.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
